wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dassault
Viewer discretion is advised; this may include unsettling topics for certain users to read, such as blood, needles and minor curses. Please take notice. ⑅ WARNING! ⑅ ———— The files of this subject does belong to Olympus Labs™. Those who are responsible for loss, theft or damage will be severely punished. Always store these files in a locked compartment adjacent to the cage of the subject. Misplacement of these files will not be tolerated. The Hermes subject for Project Olympus. Do not touch or edit without permission. Note: Subject is confirmed to be male, despite the files using 'it' pronouns for 747. : Speed: 10 : Stealth: 5'' : Intelligence: ''8 : Durability: 4'' : Strength: ''3 Note 1: Wings long enough to reach both ends of compartment when fully spread. P H E N O T Y P E 747 has been confirmed to be the least dragon-like of all subjects. For a SkyWing, it is very small, and is also likely to be the smallest subject. It is extremely thin for a SkyWing, and its neck is also short. While all the subjects outsize its body, they are no match for its wings, which have long, sharp feathers, creating a smooth gliding experience for the subject. 747 has two SkyWing-like horns on its head, - and long, thin spikes, starting from the neck, ending at some point in the tail. The tail; it is longer than the average SkyWing tail, and ends with several feathers, similar to the wing feathers, sprouted from it like tail spikes. Its eyes are eagle-like and lemony yellow, and will glow in the dark. The subject's legs are quite noticeable. They appear and work the same way the talons of a falcon do. They are yellowish and don't look like scales. They are mostly hidden by feathers but some of the talons are seen underneath. 747's head is similar to that of a SkyWing, but all notice the beak it possesses instead of a regular snout. The beak is an average length, and the ridges are sharp. There are teeth hidden inside the beak, but the subject mainly uses them to chew hard foods. 747's colouration is a variety. Almost the entire body is covered with feathers, which are mainly orange, greased with a darker shade. The subject's ears are just like a SkyWing's ears, but larger, and its talons are the same colour as the spikes. The wings start orange, then the colours slowly fade into a dark crimson which is mixed in with some colours as well, and the feathers are long and large, and appear to be sharp. If you had one feather from 747's wing and one from 747's torso, you can compare the difference without seeing colours. The smaller, more typical feather is a torso feather; the large, knife-shaped feather is of the wings. Note 2: Despises tight spaces. B E H A V I O U R 747 is, as recorded by scientists, a curious and smart subject. This creature has curiosity when seeing new things, and wants to investigate further. The subject is also clever and knows how to trick other scientists with its wits. 747 usually feels energetic inside their compartment; it is always exercising its muscles on the toy rack or the grass of its compartment. This subject has been tested and noted that it is very fond of other subjects and their abilities. It is curious around other subjects, however research also shows that 747 will also be wary of the subject, if they're larger or appear more ferocious. 747 is also capable of self-defence, just in case something were to happen between 747 and the subject. 747 is noted to be the 'messenger' due to its Hermes embodiment. This can be true, as the subject often makes noises which sound like a bird cawing, which could be sending a message across to another subject. Using the microchip, we can identify that the subject will face another compartment when doing this, meaning it most likely wants to communicate with the experiments around it. 747 is also very biased and fussy with most objects, let's take food as an example. This subject would only eat steak, tuna and chicken, and dislikes any other kind of meal. The subject despises water so much that taking it for a wash would be difficult. 747, of course, doesn't mind drinking water, but when its feathers come into contact with it 747 will struggle free and/or attempt to escape. Some scientists claim that 747 is also the mischievous kind. They have even created a separate 'mischief log book' for all known cases for mischief. There are, thankfully, maximum 7 incidents recorded. The subject has been noted to have teased another subject with food, hidden in its compartment for the whole day to make scientists believe it escaped, and even nicked dining hall keys off a scientist and left them in its toy rack. Note 3: Never uses fire-beam on other living beings. A B I L I T I E S *'Flight Perks:' 747 is the fastest-flying subject of the whole Project Olympus. While regular dragons clock at 50mph, 747 is fully capable of flying 80-100mph. Although it usually doesn't go up to 100mph (due to the pressure), it still clocks at an average of 70mph. The subject can also fly much higher than other dragons, but not for very long as the air gets thinner and colder, and the subject won't perfectly be able to survive in these conditions. *'Strong Wind Resistance:' Being the strongest flier of all subjects, 747 is able to resist high winds that whip it in all kinds of directions. Although it can survive heavy winds, it won't be able to resist hurricanes that are over Category 1 and may get taken by a tornado. Its body is unable to fight against the forces these winds pull. *'Fire-beam:' 747, if warm enough, can spew a beam of light which is about as hot as firescales. This beam is called a fire-beam by the scientists and can melt through metal if strong enough. 747, however, doesn't prefer to use it, as using it for too long can burn and damage its throat and mouth. *'Smartness:' Although not as smart as Subject 562, 747 is known for its smartness. It is capable of solving maths equations and can figure out second-hand ways of solving a problem in a quick way. It can find routes of escape, a way around a barricade or a safer direction to a certain place. *'Fighting:' 747 may be small, but it is fully capable of self-defence and harm. Its energy levels allow it to attack and pace around the battleground quickly, and is also able to dodge the attacks done by other subjects. It is weakened, however, when it is pinned to the ground, and cannot match the battle level of Marzia or Subject 161. Note 4: Aggressive behaviour presented if hungry or cold. W E A K N E S S E S *'The Cold:' 747 is unable to tolerate temperatures that are below -10°C. When it gets cold it cannot move its muscles as well as it can compared to when its feathers and muscles are warm. 747, in cold air, will slow down its wing flapping movements and may even faint, so scientists are cautious. *'Starvation:' If a feeding scientist forgets to feed 747, consequences happen. The subject will start to feel weak and very grumpy, and its abilities will be weakened. The subject lives off of food entirely. *'Fire-beam Burns:' As mentioned before, 747 dislikes using fire-beam for too long as it inflicts damage onto its throat and mouth and it can even kill itself with this ability. 747 tries its hardest not to spew this beam, and with the help of scientists the use of the beam is highly limited. *''Very'' Strong Winds: Although 747 is able to fly through strong winds, a hurricane (Cat. 2 and above) or a tornado can fish the subject out of the sky and fling it into the ground. In order to keep the subject safe, they did not experiment its wind durability, however there are tests and predictions that summarise the subject's resistance. *'Water:' 747 doesn't mind drinking water, but the subject hates swimming. Its talons are pretty unstable and its wings are very large, slowing the subject down and affecting their manoeuvrability. If the subject were forced into a pool three times, it would most likely drown during one of those times. Note 5: Many theories about this subject remain unanswered. B I O G R A P H Y Gonna rewrite this ree Note 6: More escape attempts than anything else; most likely dislikes its compartment. N O T A B L E _ I N C I D E N T S :Incident 01 | Nearly successful escape attempt :0.2 years :Burnt a hole in the cage and RAN AWAY :Incident 02 | Sickness :1 year :Got sicc :Incident 03 | Training area fire :1.5 years There was a fire that damaged le training area and the subjects leg and throat oof :Incident 04 | New cleaner :2.2 years :Injured a new cleaner oof :Incident 05 | Underfeeding :2.8 years :Gut underfed and became a grumpy boi :Incident 06 | Mischief :3 years :Stole scientist's keys lol :Incident 07 | Another escape attempt :7 years :found a flammable area in cage and burnt it down and almost escaped again Note 7: Curious about other subjects but also wary. I N T E R A C T I O N S :Subject 161 (Jupiter): Undefined, being processed. :Subject 232 (Lyre): Undefined, being processed. :Marzia: Undefined :Subject 412 (Sunflower): Undefined, being processed. :Subject 426 (Fengári): Undefined, being processed. :Subject 562 (Enlighten): Undefined, being processed. :Jet (Owned by PrinceMirageoftheSkyWings): Undefined :Solaris: Undefined :Subject 728 (Vestal): Undefined Note 8: Hates having photographs taken of it, sketches and illustrations only. R E F E R E N C E S Category:Characters Category:Artificially Created Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Content (shardbreaker553)